yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force: Game Glitches
This is a list of glitches and naming mistakes in the video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force. Gameplay glitches * You can activate "Future Fusion" even if you don't have the necessary Fusion Material Monsters in the Deck. * Dark Magic Curtain can be activated, even when Dark Magician is in your hand or Graveyard and you will end up losing half of your Life Points uselessly. * To a broader extent, most Monster effects that search for cards can be used even if you don't have the card in question and suffer detrimental effects (for example, one can activate Paladin of White Dragon's effect even if you don't have Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your deck, uselessly sacrificing the card and wasting the effort it took to summon it) * The effect of "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" only allows direct attacks in Defense Position if your opponent controls no monsters (this is in accordance with the OCG rulings, which are disputed by the TCG) * The effect of "Manticore of Darkness" is unusable. * If "Destiny Board" is destroyed when constructing the message, the other letters remain on the field instead of going to the Graveyard. * If "The First Sarcophagus" is destroyed, other Sarcophagus cards remain on the field instead of going to the Graveyard. * If you attack a monster with the same ATK as "Rocket Warrior", with "Rocket Warrior", he is not destroyed. * Sometimes when the opponent activates "Gamble" , nothing happens and you can't play any card and the only way to reverse is to reset the game. * If you summon a monster via Call of the Haunted when the monster is destroyed Call of the Haunted isn't. *When Astral Barrier is played it keep showing the card (the only way to continue is to reset the game) Naming Several cards are known by other names, particularly those not released in English at the time of the game's release. Some use their directly translated Japanese names, while others use different names altogther. * "Arcana Knight Joker" is known as "Alkana Knight Joker". * "Makiu, the Magical Mist" is known as "Makiu" * "Cloning" is known as "Clone Duplication". * "Elemental Hero Electrum" is known as "Elemental Hero Erikshieler". * "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" is known as "Corpse of Yata-Garasu". * "Magical Stone Excavation" is known as "Excavation of Mage Stones". * "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" is known as "Forest Guard Green Baboon". * "Relieve Monster" is known as "Monster Relief". * "Elemental Hero Mudballman" is known as "Elemental Hero Madballman". * "Doomcaliber Knight" is known as "Skull Descovery Knight". * "Call of the Earthbound" is known as "Earthbound Spirit's Invitation". * "Divine Knight Ishzark" is known as "Holy Knight Ishzark". * "Silent Doom" is known as "Silent Fiend". * "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" is known as "Crush D. Gandra" * "The Wicked Dreadroot" is known as "Dark Dreadroute" * "Shield Crush" is known as "Shield Crash" * "Mist Body" is known as "Mistobody" * "Temple of the Kings" is known as "Cathedral of Nobles" * "Zoma the Spirit" is known as "Skull Zoma" * "Vampire's Curse" is known as "Curse of Vampire". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force